Motorcycles often include saddlebags in which to carry the personal gear of the rider, repair equipment and tools, raingear, and so forth. By way of example, saddlebags can be mounted to one or more brackets, or the like, attached to the motorcycle frame. Saddlebags can be mounted, for example, to the rear of the rider's seat, and can be on more than one side of the motorcycle. Saddlebags can be made of various materials such as leather, fiberglass, and so forth.
There are various mounting devices, systems, and methods that are utilized to couple a saddlebag to a motorcycle. However, there are numerous deficiencies and shortcomings in the known mounting devices, systems, and methods that are utilized to couple a saddlebag to a motorcycle.
Related utility patents and published patent applications known in the art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,522, issued to Schurr on Sep. 16, 2003, discloses a motorcycle golf bag carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,927, issued to Harley on Mar. 5, 1957, discloses luggage carriers for cycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,643, issued to Galbraith et al. on Apr. 30, 2002, discloses a motorcycle saddlebag mounting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,560, issued to Aron on Oct. 9, 2007, discloses a motorcycle saddlebag mounting system and apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,232, issued to Watanabe et al. on Dec. 25, 2007, discloses a motorcycle saddlebag mounting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,450, issued to Aron on Sep. 25, 2001, discloses a quick release mechanism for a motorcycle saddlebag.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0291367, filed by Colano and published on Oct. 2, 2014, discloses a saddlebag removal assembly and system.
Related non-patent literature known in the art include the following:
J. W. Winco, Inc. discloses in its online store a fluted hand knob, http://www.jwwinco.com/products/section8/fkzs/index.html.
Brukus® Motorcycle Parts discloses in its online store a product called SaddlebagSecure, http://brukus.com/cgi-bin/p/awtp-product.cgi?d=brukus-motorcycle-parts&item=40986.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.